bewilderversefandomcom-20200215-history
Cedarfield Heights
Cedarfield Heights is a small, upscale housing complex in the suburbs of New York City, and home to a number of prominent beWilderverse characters including Natasha Romanov, Tim and Kate Johnson and Maluk Greenfield. The development is made up of a number of individual nuclei of houses, each consisting of three varying sizes of house surrounding a semi-enclosed pool area. Cedarfield Heights is a regularly recurring location in the game Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov, even acting as the entry point to the majority of the free roam sections of the game. Description The housing development of Cedarfield Heights is made up of a number of spread out clusters of houses, each grouped like a shamrock with one large home and two smaller houses on each side, all enclosing a central pool area as the central stem. Adjoining one side of the housing group is a shared paved car parking space and a garage extension for shared storage among residents. Each home, regardless of it being a big or small unit, is an upscale single story house, presumably costing several hundred thousands of dollars to buy. The buildings are open plan, including one main kitchen/living area, a bathroom, a washroom (shower and utilities) and a varying number of bedrooms. The central pool area includes both a moderate sized swimming area and a Jacuzzi, as well as multiple sitting areas, a covered lounge table zone and side grassy space. The pool itself is both heated for use in the winter and self illuminated with lights below the surface. History The history of Cedarfield Heights is as simple as it is benign. Developed in more recent years, the homes in the complex are modern and built to turn a profit. Very little, if anything, of historical significance has happened at the complex, at least nothing that has been made public as many events that unfold here are a part of the Heels clandestine agent activities. Involvement Cedarfield Heights appears numerous times during Agents of Heels content, acting as a main location in the series as the home and base of operations for the important agent Natasha Romanov. Included below are significant points of involvement. Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov (AoH:MoAR) Natasha Romanov's home at Cedarfield Heights is an available location on the world map during the game Misadventures of Agent Romanov, ''and as such many of the game's main events take place there. Even though it is for all appearances Natasha's property, it is in actuality owned by the Agency as one of their assets for important agents.Mentioned in ''Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov During the course of the early game, fellow resident and live-in boyfriend to NatashaMentioned in ''Agents of Heels: Croft and the Coveted Seal'', Mark Perkins, is murdered within the complex. Later on, a number of Natasha's sexual encounters take place in her kitchen and living room, including multiple sex acts with Scout. Other characters also have sex around the complex, including by the pool and scenes within the Johnson household too.Seen in Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov Other Appearances A small section of the Johnson's home, Kate Johnson's bedroom, can be seen during the Mini-VN ''NTR Origins: Kelsey and the City. ''During a scene where the protagonist Kelsey watches in on her friend Kate's cam modeling stream, Kate can be seen masturbating on her bed through Kelsey's laptop. Notable Associations Across the beWilderverse, a number of notable people and have been associated with Cedarfield Heights, mostly as residents within the complex. The following includes a list of characters with significant links to housing complete. Notable Characters * Natasha Romanov, Resident. * Tim Johnson, Resident * Kate Johnson, Visiting Resident * Mark Perkins, Resident * Caspian "Maluk" Greenfield, Resident * Samantha Thang, Frequent Guest of Maluk Notable Objects There are no notable objects at this time. References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:New York City Locations Category:Heels Agency Location Assets